


Sexy Powered Giraffe

by Jason_Wooster



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: BDSM, Bi, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Pan - Freeform, Poly, Robot, Smut, Trans, sin - Freeform, technofetishism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Wooster/pseuds/Jason_Wooster
Summary: Ya boi is horny and likes spg too much





	1. Walter girl X The Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: choking, degrading names, etc  
> Ik it sucks but it's smut who needs it to be that good lmao

Your lips were on his and you couldn't believe it. When you had agreed to be a walter worker you never would've thought you would be hooking up with The robotic man you dreamed about. But here you were his black lips pressed against your blue ones and your back against the wall. You let out a little moan as his tongue brushed yours softly, how did he know how to drive you crazy, how much this ignited a heat between your legs like you had never felt before.  
Speaking of the such, something was pressing against your leg begging for attention, how was that how big he was??  
Unzipping his pants with your free hand that wasn't under his grip against the wall he groaned in pleasure as your hands found their way to his cock.  
"Mm just like that my sweet little slut." His voice was so deep and sexy, deeper even now with his lust for you. Lust he couldn't seem to contain because with a growl he flipped up your skirt and yanked down your panties. Kissing your lips once again he lifted you, wrapping your legs around him and teased by grinding his hips into you, letting you feel how big he really was.  
"Fuck, you're so-" a loud gasp from your lips cut off the sentence as he drove deep into you.  
He chuckled almost evilly, enjoying watching the overload of pleasure he was bringing you,  
'I'm so what little whore?" He drew his length out and then sheathed it into you as you almost screamed with pleasure.  
"I want to hear you say it Y/N. What am I?" Another thrust, this time with him wrapping a hand around your throat  
"I-I-I-" you were babbling uncontrollably.  
Changing his pace he bounced you off his cock faster, the sound of your bodies and your desperate moans mixing together.  
"C'mon baby, say it." He stared into your eyes enjoying his effect over you.  
"So good." You finally gasped out, "you feel so good!" You couldn't stop mumbling about how good he was mindlessly as he fucked you over and over until, quickening his pace he moaned "You're damn right I am." cumming inside of you, his cum dripping out of you.


	2. Walk of Shame (afab XSpine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What at first you think is going to be a walk of shame turns out to be a pleasant suprise. This is going to have more of a story.  
> Also TW more degradation cause I have issues *dabs*

   Sunlight streams through the window, melting holes into your skull. Oof.

   Your eyes open and you look around foggily, shit this is not your room. You remembered having a drink last night but not enough to feel this sore and not remeber anything.

_What the hell happened? Did I hook up with someone?_

   You groan, hopefully whoever it was was gone and you wouldn't have to awkwardly leave. Pulling yourself into a sitting position you can see more of the large, neat room, like weirdly neat. Whoever stayed in it must be a clean freak, the only out of place thing was a stack of neatly folded clothes that weren't yours sitting on a chair next to the bed and the fact that you were naked was suddenly called to attention. Oh... A hookup for sure then.

   You grabbed them quickly off the chair and put them on, shielding your eyes from the sun. Taking a breath you open the door and cringe as it makes a loud noise as it sticks and eventually opens.

   Stepping onto the clean white carpet you took a second to notice how nice everything was. It seemed like it was an old house with many rooms and fancy paintings on the wall.

    _Great, drunk me wants a sucrose guardian._

   "Then again sober me wouldn't mind one either." You say to yourself quietly. Coming to the end of the hall you attempt to move softly down a flight of stairs to nearly no avail. Stepping off the last creaky step you find yourself in another hallway- not carpeted this time, at the end of which you can see the front door. You begin moving quietly forward when all of the sudden a voice from an open doorway makes you jump out of your skin.

   "Hey!" You turn and look into the room to meet 3 sets of eyes trained on you. Sitting around a table are 3 androids of different models but all very advanced looking. The one who first spoke- a female with a copper face and brown and pink hair- spoke again.

   "Y-y-y-you can't just sneak out on us silly, come sit and eat some breakfast! Hatchmeister went out and bought some cereal and orange juice just for you!"

   "Now now Rabbit, maybe they just want to leave. We can give you a ride home you know." The silver male automaton sitting next to the girl he called Rabbit said, addressing you in a deep voice.

   "Aw but I wanted to so see how this h-h-human food worked. There's so much of it it must be amazing!" The final robot- a cast iron one with a bright orange moustache and a hat with a pipe attached to it exclaimed frowning. Not wanting to dissapoint him you moved awkwardly toward them.

   "Sure I'll stay." You say quietly and move to sit next to the silver robot. Rabbit and the orange moustache let out excited noises as he rose to grab a box of cereal and unopened thing of orange juice off the counter and set it in front of you as well as a large mug.

   "Sorry I forgot to buy a bowl." The orange one said sitting down again. Him and Rabbit stared at you, their eyes boring into you as they waited for you to pour the cereal that they hadn't given you milk for.

   "Guys, guys stop staring at them you're gonna make them nervous."

   "S-s-sorry I just get so excited to see human things. Why don't we talk so we don't make the human uncomfortable!" The girl perks up,

   "Yeah! Hi there, my name-name-name is R-r-rabbit! I'm the cute one!" You wave shyly and start to pour the dry cereal into the mug.

    The orange one started to protest "Well-"

   "Quit bickering you two." The silver one cuts him off and looks at you, "Hi there I'm The Spine." He started to say something else but seemed to loose his nerve.

   "What you're not gonna say the line?" Rabbit asked alarmed.

   "No, no they don't need to hear that stupid joke."

   "Come onnnn Spine everyone loves that joke! Tell them why you're called The Spine!"

   The Spine sighed, "Because I was built with a titanium alloy spine."

   "Is that all?" You ask smiling whilst crunching on the cereal.

   "Yes! That's my backstory." Everyone chimes in on the last work and you can't help but laugh at the dumb pun.

   "I love it!" You say still laughing, and The Spine smiles.

   "Alright you two got your introductions now it's my turn! My name is Hatchworth! I was built in 1896 like my other automaton friends here! You may call me Hatchy but NOT Hatchmeister."

   "No one wants to-" Hatchy cuts The Spine off with a glare you can't help but laugh. They're all so cute and charming.

    _So who did I...?_

You continue to crunch on your cereal and stare at them trying to figure it out until you couldn't take it anymore.

    "I hate to ask but uh-" they all look at you,

   "Who did I... I mean... Did- did we..." Rabbit starts laughing cutting you off and you blush.

   "Oh no sweetie you didn't hook up with anyone don't worry."

   "I didn't? Then why am I-?" Spine spoke up,

   "I was outside a bar last night after a meeting with an old freind and saw some guy taking you to his car while you were passed out and I couldn't help but sense something was off. I approached him and he dropped you and ran. I couldn't find an address so I just took you here. I hope you're okay with that."

   "Of course! I can't believe you did that for me! But then- my clothes?"

    Rabbit started giggling again and Spine stared at her with a "don't you fucking dare" face. But she did dare,

   "You came to for a little and were mumbling about how cute Spine was and how you weren't a technosexual but "would hit it because of how cute he is" and started getting undressed and threw up on your clothes so we took them to be cleaned." She giggled again and you blushed throwing your face into your hands.

   "Rabbit why?" Spine asked just as embarrassed as you.

   "What!? I just thought it was funny!"

   You rose from the table, "I have to text my roomate and make sure he knows I'm okay." Turning and getting away as fast as you could Rabbit called after you,

   "Oh come on! It wasn't that bad! It was just a little vomit!"

   Ascending the stairs you groaned dying inside. But at least you handn't slept with anyone... you geussed. Reaching the room you opened the door and found your phone sitting on the same chair the clothes had been on and picked it up. There were a few missed texts from your roomate inquiring where you were and you assured him you were safe. Still looking down at the phone you heard a little knock in the doorframe behind you. Turning around to an ashamed looking Spine standing there with your clothes in hand you smiled awkwardly. Jeez he WAS cute.

   "Hey, sorry about Rabbit. She can be a little-"

   "I meant what I said." Oh shit, fuck, what the fuck did you really just say that??

   He looked at you suprised and you struggled to back pedal, "I mean uh- um." Shit you had nothing. You stood in silence for a second your fave burning while you stared at the ground.

   "You know what, Imma just go." Stepping toward him you started to grab your clothes from him but he suddenly held them back with one hand and pulled you by the wrist into his chest with the other.

   "You meant what Y/N?" You blushed unable to form words or meet his eyes. Pressed against him you could feel his muscled body against yours in a delicious way. His lips moved your ear, blowing warm breath across it that made you shiver he asked again,

   "Tell me Y/N, what was it that you meant?" His lips nipped at your earlobe and your legs went wobbly at the sound of his husky voice. 

   "Um I would uh-" he continued to kiss and bite your ear lightly making you unable to get the words out.

   "I-i-i." His lips found their way down your neck and to your shoulder and you made no move to stop him breaking away he chuckled,

   "You can hardly get the words out, is that what I do to you silly little thing?" Moving his area of focus his lips meet with yours and he moves his hand over your thighs and runs them up to grip your ass. Giving it a little slap he moves his hands back up to your thighs and in one movement lifts you so your legs wrap around him and he's carrying you over to the bed while letting his lips explore your own. You can feel his erection poke into you and you move your hips against it excitedly. Laying you down on the bed you both become frantic to get each other's clothes off, becoming a tangled laughing mess as you both try to remove the others shirt.

   Finally getting each other out of the clothing that separated you his eyes move over your body with a lustful hunger. Positioning you so he's right at your entrance he lets the tip of his large cock tease you only pressing into you a little at a time making you moan with the tortuous pleasure he was providing. You thought he was never going to let you have it all when suddenly with one smooth movement that evoked an involuntary yelp his entire length was deep inside of your soaking pussy.

   "Fuck you're so wet for me you little whore. You've been wanting to screw me so bad you're desperate for it aren't you?" He growled drawing his whole length out and thrusting it back in with an unrelenting pace. God how was he this good?

   Moaning, over and over he kept using you as his toy, making you cry out for him repeatedly as he would pound you. With his pace and hitting all the right spots you didn't last long cumming with such a force that you shook and quivered. Spine however showed no sign of stopping and continued to use your twitching, moaning body until his own moans reached a climax and he filled you with his cum.

   Helping you clean yourself The Spine was gentle and caring, telling you how good you were and how attractive you were.

   "I know this is a little... Well awkward but I would really enjoy if this wasn't just to put it in your terms "hitting it". I'd really enjoy if you woukd accomoany me for a date sometime in the future Y/N." Spine said holding you in his strong arms. You nodded against him and let him hold you longer.

   


	3. Late Night Swim (Spine X afab) (Rabbit x afab)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get caught breaking curfew to swim and get in "trouble"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a little complicated cause there are 2 Walter Workers, you and then your freind. You hook up with The Spine and your freind with Rabbit buttt I want to tell both from your perspective. So what I'm gonna do is give the one a name until it's from your perspective and then yeah.  
> TW: spanking, slight CNC (consensual non consensual), degrading

You didn't know how it happened but Hazel had roped you into yet another what they called "adventures". Which usually consisted of breaking many rules and possibly looking dumb. However this one was pretty risqué, not simply just sneaking to the kitchen for some snacks or drawing a mustache on all the pictures of Gigi in the house (there were A LOT) but sneaking into the Walter manor pool and going night swimming.  
But of course you agreed because you couldn't let them do something that dumb without at least coming along to cushion the fall.  
At 2am that night Hazel's footsteps creeped over to your bed and they shook you softly,  
"Hey! Y/N are you ready!" You cringed, they were so bad at whisper shouting. You turned over, grumbled a little and nodded.  
"Hell yeah this is gonna be so fun! Lets go!" Begrudgingly you followed Hazel quietly out of the room of sleeping Walter Workers and into the dark hallway of the manor.  
Working at Walter manor was one of the greatest experiences of your life, you loved learning about robots and blue matter. The only thing you would love more was getting to work on stage with them, to be acknowledged by them and be like a part of the band. But that was crazy, only those that were really good at their job got to even think about being a stage worker. But anyway, you loved your job! But they were pretty strict about curfew and being on the right schedule. So of course that was a rule Hazel chose to break... A lot.  
Following them down the hallway now every single sound was loud as hell and you prayed no one would catch you. Finally, after a long, slow trip through the manor you reached a service door the delivery people used and it opened with a creek.  
"Damn the stars are so pretty tonight don't you think?" You looked up to see what they were talking about. Millions and millions of brilliant lights in the sky, making you feel so small and yet so big at the same time.  
"Yeah they really are." You stood there for a moment longer before Hazel let out an excited noise and took off toward the pool. You sighed and followed them. Opening the gate Hazel was bent over a pool chair messing with their phone and something else.  
"Hazel I swear did you bring your damn speaker?"  
"Uhhh nooo?" They definitely did. You sighed again,  
"Y'know I've started thinking about what kind of box I want when we loose our jobs. I'm thinking a fridge one far away from you."  
"Oh come on Y/N we're not gonna get fired." A song you both enjoyed started playing quietly through the speaker and you couldn't help but dance a little bit. Hazel hops in the pool and dances as well swimming this way and that slapping at the water to the beat.  
"Come on Y/N!" You stood there for a minute, you could go inside, you could be in your safe warm bed. Or you could have fun. Laughing a little you pulled off your shirt and pants which you had worn over your bathing suit and took a little jump into the pool with a yelp.  
"It's so warm!" Hazel said swimming toward you excitedly and attempting to throw you in.  
"Hey get off of me you runt!" You begin splashing them and laughing as they attempt to fight you off. The battle is ceased however when an absolute banger comes on and you begin to dance and sing along underneath the moon and stars.  
"Livin' moko jumbie.  
Across a whirlin'sea.  
Red rubble in a golden hill.  
Hey now have you had your fill?

Dancin' comes naturally.  
to those who let it be.  
Jingle-jangle and a just give in.  
Hey man are you listenin'?" Dancing at each other with ridiculous dance moves you loose yourself in the music and adrenaline.

Your messing around was interrupted by Hazel having to go to the bathroom. After they were gone you floated on your back and stared at the sky,  
"Are you having a good time Y/N?" You were snapped out of your daze by a familiar voice and your heart dropped. Staring up at The Spine standing on the edge of the pool holding a towel you sighed. You were so screwed.  
Once you were out of the pool with the towel wrapped around you followed him wordlessly into the manor and through the halls, stopping at the staircase that led up to the Walter worker dorms you turned toward them,  
"I'll just go to my room and pack my things. You don't have to tell me I'm fired."  
"No we're going to my office, we're going to have a little chat." You shivered at the way he said, like he knew something you didn't. You continued to follow him up another set of stairs and down a hall to a dark wooden door with a gold handle. Opening it he pushes open the door and a wave of cold hit you.  
"Have a seat, I'll grab you a blanket. I've been told the temperature that is optimal for me is cold to humans." You look around the room, a wooden desk sits in the center with a strange wall behind it full of wires that glow blue. In front of it are two nice leather chairs and on the left wall is a sitting area with matching leather couches off of which The Spine grabs a soft blanket and attempts to hand it to you, "Oh no thank you I don't want to get chlorine all over your nice things." "I insist." He wraps it around your cold shoulders and leads you to sit in a chair while he crosses to the other side of the desk and sits. "So Mr/Ms/Mx. L/N, was it you or Hazel's idea to go swimming? Don't lie to me now. I know you weren't the only one out there." ~~~ I came back from the bathroom to find Y/N missing, in their place was Rabbit standing there by the edge of the pool a smirk on her face, "Caught you silly." "Wh-wh?" "What did you think you guys were being slick? Spine can see everything that's going on practically all over the house." She walks closer to you, "You're pretty cute when you're confused." You blush. Cute? "That's right silly super cute." You realize you had muttered that aloud to yourself. She looks down at your half clothed body and smiled, "Can I touch you?" your breath caught in your throat, she wanted to touch you? You nodded your head slowly and she reached forward to run her fingers over your skin. ~~~ "It was mine, Mr. Spine. Hazel followed along with it because they didn't want me to get in trouble." He stared at you, his expression unreadable, "I see." He rose from his desk, "Stand up please Y/N." "You want me to-?" "Up, please." This certainly wasn't what you were prepared for after getting caught for Hazel's stupid little scheme and you were prepared even less for what he said next, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to spank you then." "Wh- Yo- Wha..." you stuttered out a few nonsense symbols before closing your mouth again and staring dumbfounded waiting for some sign of a joke. "I am completely serious Y/N, you broke a rule and there are consequences for breaking the rules. So I either must fire you or you have to face corporal punishment, you were told when you first signed on our rules here are very strict." You knew this was terrible but... you were incredibly aroused right now, his strict tone. The prospect of him- your employer- spanking you was too much to take. ~~~ Her fingers felt so good roaming over your body, tracing the curves of your hips, your thighs, and then back up to your hips again. Her mouth- having found its way onto yours- was soft and skilled, biting your lip softly with her teeth and caressing your tongue softly with hers. You could feel your entire body ignite with heat as her breath teased at your ear, "Will you let me taste you?" Unable to speak you nodded once again, your brain completely cutting out as she hooked her fingers into your bathing suit bottoms and pulled them down causing you to shiver as the breeze brushed over your clit. Leading you over to one of the lounge chairs surrounding the pool she positioned you in a way so her tongue could being to fuck you with expert strokes causing you gasp out in pleasure and suprise. Completely at her will, your lids fell heavily over your eyes and you gripped the sides of the chair as the automaton pleasured you. ~~~ If someone would have come up to you this morning and told you that you would be bent over your boss's desk being prepared to have your ass spanked, you probably would have called the proper authorities on them, but here you were. Had they told you that you would be soaking wet and shivering with antici... ...pation you would have believed them even less but- once again- here you were. You couldn't see where Spine had went and that was even more nerve wracking- and arousing. His voice suddenly startled you from across the room where he- unbeknownst to you- had been admiring your ass bent over his desk, "How many do times do you think you deserve?" Fuck he shouldn't say things like that, you were a trembling mess as his footsteps neared you and he ran a hand along your back and up to your neck to move the hair that hung over your face. Leaning down so his lips were almost touching your ear his voice came out husky and even deeper then normal making you go even more weak in the knees then you normally would, "You look so good bent over my desk you little slut." Before you could even process what he had said his hand was connecting with your ass rather painlessly, he didn't seem to be satisfied with this however because in a quick motion he had your bathing suit bottoms down at your ankles and your bare ass exposed to his solid hand. It stung a couple times as he spanked you and then the stinging was replaced as he rubbed his hand over where there was most likely now a red spot. You went to rise from your bent over position but his hand on the back of your neck stopped you, "I didn't say you could move whore." He held you in place with one hand and with the other unzipped his pants releasing the huge cock that had been pressing against the zipper of his pants ever since he had thought of what he was going to do to you. Pressing the tip against your entrance you could feel your soaking wet juices cover his head as it teased you. "Why are you so wet you filthy whore? Did getting spanked by your boss turn you on that much?" You nodded with a little whimper of excitement as he pressed further in. This was like tourture waiting for him to fill you completely and he knew it. He went slow, so slow until he was buried about halfway inside of you, drawing his length out he slammed it in again making you cry out for him loudly. His hands were all over your body, choking you, running up and down your hips, pulling your hair it was heaven. ~~~ With a skilled tongue so tantalizing Rabbit lapped at your pussy while gripping your ass. Paying special attention to your clit she had you squirming and moaning uncontrollably know exactly what you needed. Licking and sucking at your clitoris your hips buck into her and she chuckles. Pulling back she replaces her mouth with her just as skilled fingers and moves them in and out of you in a way that creates a new firework of passion and pleasure that begins there and spread up your body, escaping through your mouth in an exclamation of, "Oh fuck!" As her fingers fuck you. ~~~ "Oh god!" You cry out. The Spine must've been built with some sort of function to delay the climax of both parties because you have lost track of everything but feel you've been going for longer than normal. He has you pressed against a wall now your legs over his shoulder in such a way that when he thrust his cock in you you went blind from the pleasure. You were almost delirious as you cried out his name and he must've pitied you because with the next stroke a climax exploded in you like it never had before with a force that had you quivering and shaking as he held you with his nose buried in your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will make the next one completely not Spine and more amab stuff, I'm just in a big straight™ kick right now.


End file.
